


עיר אובות

by Morgause1



Category: Original Work
Genre: Desert, F/M, Hebrew and other Semitic aesthetic, Love, Magic, Other, life - Freeform, nomads, עברית | Hebrew
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgause1/pseuds/Morgause1
Summary: המדבר היה שטוח, תחום במרחק בהרים האדומים ומנוקד פה ושם בעצי שיטה מאובקים. סלעים סחופי רוח השקיפו על נחל האכזב שהוביל אל חורבותיה של עיר אובות, שם חיה הזקנה.English following the Hebrew.





	עיר אובות

המדבר היה שטוח, תחום במרחק בהרים האדומים ומנוקד פה ושם בעצי שיטה מאובקים. סלעים סחופי רוח השקיפו על נחל האכזב שהוביל אל חורבותיה של עיר אובות, שם חיה הזקנה.

הנער הרועה הקטן היה מתגנב אליה לעיתים קרובות ככל שיכול היה. זקני השבט התלחשו בלילות, סביב המדורה, על עיר אובות. היה זה מקום מקולל. לילין ומזיקין שכנו שם, ובלילות שמעו הנוודים המבוהלים קולות צחוק ויללות שאולי היו תנים ואולי לא. אך הנער לא פחד. הזקנה מזגה לו תה חם ומתוק, מלא בתבלינים זרים, וסיפרה לו סיפורים על קשתותיהם של ענקים ועל ארמונות אבן שעין אדם לא שזפה אותם מעולם. תופס חלומות גדול תלה בכניסה לאוהל המפוספס שלה, מלא בחרוזים מבריקים ונוצות יען גדולות. הזקנה סיפרה לו עליו - זה היה הקמע שהגן עליה מהרוחות הרעות ששכנו במקום. הנער לא האמין ברוחות. הוא היה בן 13 ולא האמין בשום דבר שלא יכול היה לתפוס בידיו ולחבוט בו מכות הגונות. הוא התייחס בכבוד לתרפים של אמו משום שעיניהם המצוירות העבירו בו חלחלה, אך גם הפחד הזה הלך ונמוג ככל שדהה הצבע מפני החרס הקטנים שלהם. שיני הברזל של הזקנה הרשימו אותו יותר: היתה עוצמה בברזל, עוצמה שגברה על עצם וסלע ואף ריפרוף מעודן בנוצות לא יכול לה.

השנים חלפו תחת השמיים, אפרפרות ביום ומכוכבות בלילה. הזקנה מתה מזמן, בעורקיה ארס העקרב שהזדחל תחת יצועה. היה זה אויב שלא יכלו לו לא לוכד החלומות הנוצץ וגם לא שיני הברזל, אויב יומיומי ועם זאת בלתי ניתן לעצירה. היא נקברה בקבר בודד תחת החול האבקתי של ארץ הירח. הרוחות יללו מעל קברה, ואם היו אלה יללות של שמחה או של כאב – הנער לא ידע.

אך גם הנער לא היה נער יותר. השנים שנשבו בין חורבותיה של עיר אובות הסתחררו סביבו והפכוהו לגבר, צייד צעיר שראשו תלתלים שחורים ועיניו נוהרות. הוא שמח בקומתו שהתנשאה עכשיו מעל רוב גברי השבט, בשריריו שהשתרגו כאשר דרך את קשתו לצוד טרף.

הוא ראה את הנערה לראשונה עם שחר, צועדת לצד גמל עמוס בשיירה המזדחלת לאיטה בדרך הבשמים. עיניה הכהות, החמות, היו משוחות בכחל. היא היתה תמירה, חיננית בהילוכה על אף עייפותה הניכרת. הוא הושיט לה נאד מים והיא חייכה אליו. צמרמורת חלפה בגוו ומעין זיהוי חלומי: שיניה של הנערה היו ברזל.

היא סיפרה לו סיפורים חדשים מן הארצות בהן חלפה. חול זרם בין אצבעותיה כשדיברה, ובגרגרים הנופלים ראה את הזהב הקבור במערה בשורשי ההר ואת האנשים הגדולים מצפון, שנוצות תקועות להם בקסדותיהם. מרחוק, אחי, הם נראו כמו להק ציפורים גדול, נכון לעוט ולשסע. אך זה היה מזמן, בעוד שנים רבות מאוד.

צחוקה כשרדף אחריה בין ההריסות, מתוק כקולו של חליל בודד באור הורוד של בין ערביים. הוא הצליח לבסוף לזנק עליה והיא צנחה בזרועותיו, גופה רך כנגד קשיותו הנרעדת והמגע הדחוס של החול החם עדיין. היא נשקה לו, אך בעיניה הוא ראה את העקרב.

שיער שחור זרם בין אצבעותיו כחול והוא העביר את ידו על הבד שהלך והתעגל על בטנה ככל שהתמלא הירח והחסיר. אילו היה לאל ידו, היה מעטר את מצחה בזהב מאופיר ובאבני טורקיז כחולות כים ממנו לוקחו. אך לא היה לו כלום מלבד מטבע נחושת בודד, כמה נוצות ותרפיה הישנים של אמו, שזה שנים שנאספה אל החולות.

ילדות שצפה אל נעורים, זרמה אל בגרות ונמוגה לזיקנה בקול איוושה רכה. הזקן ישב בפתח האוהל, מביט בנכדיו המשחקים באור בין הערביים, ורוד ומתוק כפי שהיה אז, כשידעה לראשונה בחולות הרחוקים של עיר אובות. הגדול מביניהם, נער כבן 13, צחק לפתע, קול מלא עוז וחיות שצלצל בליבו של הזקן כפעמון. סוס מתרומם על רגליו האחוריות, הוא ידע. זו שהיתה אהובתו עזבה מזמן, טסה על כנפיה של רוח לילה בוגדנית למקום אליו לא יכול היה עוד לבוא: לילין ומזיקין שכנו שם, וברבות השנים למד הזקן את טעמו הרקוב של פחד. נכדו לא הבין זאת עדיין, הוא ידע. בפיו עוד עמד טעמם של תבלינים זרים וחדוות השינוי. משמעותו של הברזל עוד היתה רחוקה ממנו, וכך גם העיניים החמות המביטות בו מירכתיה של שיירה. הוא לא הבין את זחילתם האיטית והבלתי נמנעת של החולות, לא ידע את העקרב.

המדבר היה שטוח, תחום במרחק בהרים האדומים ומנוקד פה ושם בעצי שיטה מאובקים. סלעים סחופי רוח השקיפו על נחל האכזב שהוביל אל חורבותיה של עיר אובות, והעולם נהג כמנהגו.

 

***

**Ir Ovot**

The desert was flat, bound by the distant red mountains and dotted here and there with dusty acacias. Wind-swept rocks overlooked the dry stream that led to the ruins of Ir Ovot, where the old woman lived.

The little shepherd boy would sneak out to her as often as he could. The elders of the tribe whispered at night, around the fire, about Ir Ovot. It was a cursed place. _Lilin_ and _mazzikin_ dwelt there, and at night the frightened nomads heard laughter and wails that may have been jackals and may have not. But the boy was not afraid. The old woman poured him sweet, hot tea, full of strange spices, and told him stories of giants’ bows and of great stone palaces which no human eye has ever seen. She had a big dream-catcher hanging at the entrance to her striped tent, full of bright beads and big ostrich feathers. The old woman told him about it – it was a talisman that protected her from the evil spirits that lived there. The boy did not believe in demons. He was 13 years old and did not believe in anything he could not seize with his two hands and deal a few good blows to. He was respectful of his mother's _teraphim_ because their painted eyes gave him a shudder, but that fear faded together with the paint on their little clay faces. The old woman’s iron teeth were more impressive: there was power in iron, power that overcame both bone and rock, and no gentle flutter of feathers could best it.

The years passed under the sky, gray at day and starry at night. The old woman had died long ago, her veins full of the poison of the scorpion that crept under her bed. It was an enemy that neither the glittering dream-catcher nor the iron teeth could capture, mundane yet unstoppable. She was buried in a solitary grave under the powdery sand of the Moon-country. The winds howled over her grave, and if they were howls of joy or of pain – the boy could not tell.

But the boy was no longer a boy. The years that blew through the ruins of Ir Ovot swirled around him and turned him into a man, a young hunter with black curls and sparkling eyes. He was pleased with his height, now towering above most of the tribe's men, and with the way his muscles rippled as he drew his bow to hunt down prey.

He saw the girl for the first time at dawn, walking beside a laden camel in a caravan rolling slowly along the Silk Road. Her dark, warm eyes were painted with kohl. She was tall and her bearing was graceful despite her apparent weariness. He handed her a water skin and she smiled at him. A shiver ran through him and a kind of dreamlike recognition: the girl's teeth were iron.

She told him new stories from the countries through which she had passed. Sand ran through her fingers as she spoke, and in the falling grains he saw the gold buried in a cave at the roots of a mountain, and the tall men from the north, feathers in their helmets. From a distance, Brother, they looked like a flock of birds of prey, ready to swoop down and shred all to pieces. But that was a long time ago, yes, in many, many years still to come.

Her laughter as he chased her through the ruins, sweet as the sound of a solitary flute in the pink twilight. He finally managed to leap on her and she fell into his arms, her body soft against his trembling stiffness and the denseness of the still-warm sand. She kissed him, but in her eyes he saw the scorpion.

Black hair flowed like sand between his fingers and he ran his hand over the cloth that became ever rounder on her belly as the moon waxed and waned. If he could, he would have decorated her forehead with gold from Ophir and turquoise stones, as blue as the sea from which they were taken. But he had nothing but a single copper coin, some feathers, and the _teraphim_ that belonged to his mother, who had long since returned to sand.  

Childhood surged towards youth, flowed to adulthood, and faded into old age with a soft sigh. The old man sat at the entrance of the tent, watching his grandchildren playing in the dusk, as pink and as sweet as it had been when he first knew her in the distant sands of Ir Ovot. The eldest, a boy of about thirteen, laughed suddenly. His voice, full of courage and vitality, rang in the old man's heart like a bell. A rearing horse, he knew. The one who was his lover had long since left, flew on the wings of a treacherous night-wind to a place where he could no longer come. _Lilin_ and _mazzikin_ dwelt there, and over the years the old man learned the rotten taste of fear. His grandson did not understand it yet, he knew. His mouth still retained the taste of foreign spices and the joy of change. The meaning of iron was still far away from him, and so were the warm eyes staring at him from the back of a caravan. He did not understand the slow and inevitable crawl of the sands, he did not know the scorpion. ~~~~

The desert was flat, bound by the distant red mountains and dotted here and there with dusty acacias. Wind-swept rocks overlooked the dry stream that led to the ruins of Ir Ovot, and the world went on unchanged.

**Author's Note:**

> Ir Ovot – “city of ovot”, a Biblical word which might mean necromancy. Fun fact! Google Translate kept insisting on translating it into "looming city" or "loathsome city". I've no idea why, but I like the sentiment. This is an actual place – I passed a road sign leading to it in the middle of the desert and thought my eyes deceived me.  
> Lilin and mazzikin – night demons in the Jewish mythology. Lilin are the offspring of Lilith, and “mazzikin” means harm-doers.  
> Teraphim – house-idols mentioned in the Bible.  
> Moon-country –the Sinai peninsula’s name is derived from Sīn, the Akkadian moon god. This doesn’t mean that the story takes place there, though!  
> Ophir – an unknown Biblical-times region/port, probably in Africa/India, famous for its gold.
> 
> ***  
> A note for the +-2 people reading it:  
> I wrote this following a 3-day hiking trip in the desert park of Timna Valley, known for its rich geological phenomena and Egyptian archeological sites (look it up if you don’t know it, it’s absolutely magnificent). Stone palaces, arcs, castles, pillars – all gigantic, all seemingly man-made yet 100% natural. And then a long drive back home through the arid Arava and Negev, where the Silk Road had passed of old in sight of the red Edom mountains and where different nomadic tribes lived throughout the millennia. This story isn’t necessarily set there and the nomads are not of any particular nation – it’s more of a dream, a magical land, just heavily inspired by The Aesthetic™.  
> About the style: it’s not my usual writing style so it was pretty difficult to do, and the translation into English was terrible – I understand now that I can’t English at all. Dammit. 
> 
> I ABSOLUTELY TAKE CRITICISM, PLEASE CRITICIZE ME.


End file.
